Son of Death: The Accursed One
by raizorrozero
Summary: As the daughter of Artemis found an underground cave in the western part of their camp, the wheel of fate began to turns. And with the help of the boy she found, they embark on a quest to find the Son of Thanatos, and the Pandora's Box.


It's a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, like always, a girl was running with a Celestial bronze bow, and a quiver full of iron tipped arrows, she was rushing off to the training ground.

_I'm late again! _She wiped of the sweat on her forehead as she ran. _Chiron's gonna kill me!_

But then she was in luck, they were in formation, but no sign of Chiron. So she joined the others, few seconds later Chiron appeared behind her. "You're late again, Miss Frost? You should just give up on archery class"

Startled, she answers. "N-No, I'll never be late again" she promise

"We'll see" Chiron said in reply. "Katherine, I plea you, to be more serious in your chosen class"

She stammers "I-I assure you, I'll never be late again"

"Very well, let's start"

After a few hours in Archery class, she ran straight to the Mess hall. Lunch was served, as she ran, boys awed in her beauty, her dark brown wavy hair bounces as she ran, her beautiful complexion captured many boys, and they thought she's one of Aphrodite's daughters but she's more beautiful than the rest, her body is slimmer or sexier, her ice blue eyes can look like an angel itself although she's Artemis's daughter. She's about seventeen by now. But the difference between the rests of Aphrodite's daughter, she's more active, attractive and her eyes works like a charm. She reached the mess hall, her eyes were searching for someone, and then she saw him. A satyr, he waved his hands as he called her.

She smiled. "Thanks for saving me a seat Grover"

"Nah, it okay… Since you're here I can tell you"

"Tell me what?" she ask with a mouthful

"I heard rumors, that there's an underground cave in the western forest"

She swallowed her food whole, and asks. "Really? So you wanna check it out after lunch?"

But he looks away, and his smiley face turns into plain. "I'm sorry Katherine but I have to prepare a feast for Percy and the others return"

"Is Percy Jackson's _that_ famous?" she asked

"Well… Yeah, he's pretty much _that_ famous, so that's why I'm in charge"

"Aww, that's a bummer" she whined

Though he manage to smile "Anyway, don't go there alone, they said that they'll checked it out tomorrow afternoon"

_Tomorrow afternoon?_ She whispered to herself _Heck I'll just check it now. _When Grover was distracted she walks out the mess hall, as she ventures in the western forest, looking for that underground cave. Then not knowing that she almost fell, she found it. She tied a rope around a tree and descends down the underground cave, a long passage awaits her, she moved to it. In the middle of the passage, she suddenly heard a voice.

_Deep beyond the abysmal sea, lays a creature in a wondrous sleep. For when it's awake from its slumber deep, you will never see the light of day, yet the darkness of the sea _

She looked around like there's someone following her, and then she continues. She was surprised that there were no traps, when she enters a chamber. She saw a Pillar of ice, she approached it cautiously she already nocks an arrow, the ice was somehow foggy, when she wiped it, she was shocked. A boy was frozen inside, dark hair, about in his seventeen's, in a British Military uniform; he seems asleep, and alive. She hesitates for a while and began tapping the glass, but then it began to crack, then she began pounding her fist and the ice seems to shatter. She took a step back then aimed an arrow near his head and fired. The ice shatters, and the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Katherine help the boy, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and carried him to the exit. Meanwhile, Grover was finish in the preparation of Percy's and the others return. He began searching everywhere for Katherine, then some campers saw a flare up in the western woods, then it hit him.

_'By the Gods, seriously? You hard-headed Girl'_ Then Grover ran towards the western woods, and saw Katherine with an unconscious boy. Grover called some campers to help him; they carried the boy to the infirmary, while Katherine explained all that happened earlier, and Chiron didn't know about it. Then horn blew, and then everyone gathered at the lake in formation, out of the sky the _Argo II _appeared. Everyone cheered, for the heroes has return. Fetus landed the Trireme in the docks, the first to go out is Annabeth, then Piper next was Jason, and then they were surprised to see Frank Zhang, Hazel Leveque, and Nico di Angelo. Then the last one was Percy Jackson. But when he set foot to the soil he felt a strange yet a powerful aura, very powerful aura. He stared at Annabeth, and she stare back, and like he can read her mind '_you felt that too?'_ In fact everyone in the group felt that, and soon everyone in the camp felt it. The powerful aura shrouds the whole camp, like a very dense fog. It's hard to tell who's releasing that aura. An uneasy look was plastered in every face, and that aura was so dense like it was suffocating everyone in the camp, As Percy passes the crowds, they followed, he approached Chiron.

"Welcome back Percy" Chiron greeted with a big smile

"Nice to see you too Chiron, it been a long time" Percy replied. "So, Chiron what's new in the camp"

"New?" Chiron laughed. "My boy, there a lot of new here in camp when you were away" the he pointed at the training ground. "We've upgraded the training ground, we have two more infirmaries, we added three more cottages, and a lot of more. And yeah, I added some decoration at your place" Then Chiron leaned closer to Percy and whispered something. "Your place could use a woman's touch"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I was wondering if there something new of suspicious happened in the camp?"

"Suspicious huh? Well there's been a recent event of monsters trying to enter the camp, and"

"And, what?"

"There's a sink hole maybe in the western forest, but someone already explored the area"

"Who, who is it?"

"Umm… Grover" Chiron called. "Who was the one who explored the sink hole in the western woods?"

"Uh, you mean the underground cave?"

"Cave, sink hole whatever you call it. Who was the one who explored it?"

"It was Katherine sir"

"Katherine?" Chiron asked in disbelief. "Katherine Frost, please come forward"

Then came out from the crowd was Katherine, when Nico saw her, he was like _Whoa mama_

"Katherine did you explore the sink hole by your-self?"

"Underground Cave" Grover corrected

"Whatever. So Katherine what's in the sink hole?"

"Underground Cave" a camper shouted at the back

Chiron face-palm himself, out of annoyance. "So?"

"Well… There was nothing down there; there were only strange writings on the wall, some old languages, but…"

"But what?" Percy asked

"When I moved into a chamber, there was a pillar of Ice" she answered

"A pillar of ice" the Chiron did a same pose like the 'Thinker'

"Now that's odd, there's never been in the history in the camp about a pillar of ice" Annabeth said

"That's what I thought too, but here's the mysterious part" Katherine replied

"Go on"

"When I investigate the pillar it was foggy, but when I wipe the ice… I saw a boy inside"

The crowd of student began murmuring

"A boy?" Percy asks. "You mean that you saw a boy inside?"

"Yeah… So I broke the glass… And Grover and some other campers carried him to the new infirmary"

"Chiron… Did you check him?"

"No I didn't because no one told me"

Then Percy looks at Grover. "Did you check him?"

"Umm… No, still he was unconscious"

"What infirmary did you put him and where?"

"Infirmary 2 over that hill" Grover pointed

Then Percy rushed to the infirmary with the whole camp following him. But when he was close into the infirmary, coldness swept into the entire camp, Percy froze. Then a smoke began to appear 5 feet away from them, coldness swept throughout the camp, and from that smoke a shady character appeared, that froze everyone in fear, and some even took out their sword and was ready to fight… To fight death itself, Thanatos.

"Percy Jackson…" he said coldly. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"What do you want Thanatos?!"

"Well, I just came here to say that welcome back to Camp Half-Blood" He slightly smiled; Katherine looked deep into his eyes. "It's been so long—"

"Cut to the chase" Katherine interrupts

"Tsk, tsk. You're nothing alike your mother, even your personality doesn't" he replied glumly. "Okay, I will give you a quest Percy Jackson, sent from Zeus's mouth itself" he said coldly and emotionless. "That bastard uncle of yours"

"I just got here" Percy complained

"Fret not, your quest along with your group and Miss Frost, will start in a month from now"

"What if I refuse?"

"Well… I'll steal as many souls as I like, Zeus did give me the authorization"

"I am not the Gods slave, I am a free man"

"No, not likely… You see, I was thinking of stealing three souls only… First is Annabeth's, second comes from Piper, and third is from Hazel"

When Percy heard this he uncapped his pen and sprang the Riptide, and with Jason with his Imperial gold, and Frank already nocks an arrow. Thanatos chuckled. "Demigods, when will you learn? All demigods can't kill gods" he reminded. "All in except one" he said. "This is a mission where you must accept it"

"We helped you escaped, back in Alaska, and this is how you repay us?!"

"I remember it well, but I did repay my debt, with my help those monsters you and those Romans slaughtered stayed dead!"

Percy fell into silence "What is the quest you ask of?"

"The boy that Miss Frost found in that pillar of ice, you must escort him into the Roman camp, where you will await further instruction" Thanatos answers

"What makes that boy so special?"

"You'll find out in the journey" he said while he was looking at his black cased Ipad. "Anyway I must be off, good luck Percy Jackson" Then he disappeared

Then Percy continued to the infirmary, and entered there alone with Grover, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, and Nico. But there were no sign of the boy, he disappeared. They went outside with a puzzled face, when Grover looked at Katherine, he was like ready to attack, then everyone looked at her and backed away, unsheathing their sword, pointing their spears, and some archers aimed their arrow. Then she felt a breath that collides with the back of her neck, like someone is standing behind her, she turns. Startled, the boy was standing behind her, then he opens his eyes, the color of his eyes are like black as obsidian that sent chills down her spine, she froze. A frightened look on her face likes she's about to die horribly.

Then slowly the knelt in front of her and said. "Mistress Frost, I'm yours to command"

The she was like. "What?"

"You've free me from my bonds, now I am your servant until you've give me my freedom"

"Umm… Okay?" she said. "But can you please stand up?"

"As you wish" the boy stands up

Percy approached cautiously. "Stay away from her"

Then the boy focused his sight at Percy, like he's going to kill him. "I only follow the mistress's orders"

"It's okay, stand down everybody" she said. "You only follow my orders, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well, what's your name?" she asked

"Ander- Anderson Mors… I think, but you can call me Andy"

"You don't remember?"

"No, the only thing I remember is waking up in front of you"

"Then how can you know that I was the one who freed you?"

"When you broke that pillar of ice, we instantly have a connection" He answered. "So I can tell who broke the ice"

"So you know you were imprisoned on the Ice?"

"Yes"

"Why are you imprisoned?" Piper asked

Andy glared at her. "You charm speak doesn't work on me, daughter of Aphrodite"

Everyone is surprised when he said that, even about the charm speak. "How did you know?" Katherine asked

"It's obvious, I can tell by her aura"

"Wait, you can tell from auras?"

Everyone murmured in disbelief

"Yes, everyone has different auras from different Gods or Goddesses, like for example you, you're the daughter of Artemis"

"I see… I was wondering if—"

"Ok everyone, that's enough question for a day, Andy is still tired, we'll continue this dinner" Jason stared at Katherine. "Just keep him on lease"

"Uh, yeah, he does need some rest"

"I've been asleep for _Gods-knows-when _, I might be useful in some way" he replied

"But you need to change your clothes; you can't wear armor the whole time"

He looks at his clothes. "Indeed, sadly I have none"

"Um, there might be spare clothes at my house; you can use it"

"Gratitude"

"What?"

"Gratitude, in other terms thank you"

"Umm… When your finish…" then Katherine look at the Argo II. "You can help them unpack their whole thing"

"As you—"

"Ok bye" she was running off to the mess hall

_It's good to be back _he said to himself

"Come on follow me" Percy said


End file.
